vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
112092-morning-coffee-mega-community-edition-3rd-of-september-2014
Page 1, Page 2 Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Aw really? Well you can join my clique. It's called super fun awesome everyone is welcome badass coffee clique :) | |} ---- ---- ---- That's what I mean. I know it would be rolled in with you guys but I wouldn;t get to play with any of you if I go back to my old one until the merger hits in maybe a month or two if what I heard is any indication. I am now going to eat some left over chili | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah I'm probably just being impatient. It's not like I didn't not play for a week due to trying to think of a new name to reroll with. | |} ---- Aw that female Aurin is very cute and pretty. And think of them as fox ears ^^ I'm sorry you're all on your own. Arrie sent a ticket to wildstar and asked to transfer here to the EU, she'll have to start all over again..if you don't mind doing that I'd love to have you. <3 | |} ---- ---- I'm not completely on my own. Like I said, Rocio's mates are a good source of RP. Rocio also has an off again-on again relationship with the Legion of the Bloom guild that is currently On-again so he goes to their events and such even if he's not a member and visits their housing plots (he can stay so long as he behaves.) There's another Aurin community trying to get going but needs a Matria. Rocio has offered his favorite candidate to help her through her Matria trlal. I'll miss that special thing I had with my guild but... I mean if People don't wanna play they don't' wanna play. But it's not the end of the world yet. | |} ---- Yea it's the same in EU. Arrie is located in the US and told me she got a response saying she could have her account reformatted for EU access. | |} ---- ---- ---- I wanna read these not safe for guild chat stories! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah sometimes but they kind of suck at reheating a bowl of chili. It's either too cold or two hot. SOMEBODY CALL IN GOLDIE LOCKS! | |} ---- Of course you and your tea loving heathen ways are welcome. :P I'm excited to meet new people. It'll be interesting how things pan out. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Thank you Azial ^_^ I think this mega server thing is what our community needs to push us all closer together. (yes even olivar, but that ball is in his court now) And I think at the end when we're all on the mega server I think we'll be a great community within another great one...or I hope :D | |} ---- I'm scared when you give a chua a ball they usually turn them into bombs in like 20 seconds. gah I wish my net would stop, I have been up and online for like an hour and I think my net has dropped like 15 times. | |} ---- ---- Oh yea I keep meaning to join it. Wanna plug an advertisement here? :D | |} ---- ---- Sure! Entry details are here: http://www.manaobscura.com/2014/08/20/competition-win-wildstar-swag/ Closing date is this Friday at midnight UK time. | |} ---- Ah yes I just made a gorgeous costume as well :) Awesome I'll poke you through email here soon. | |} ---- ---- If we don't have optimism, what do we have? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Critical thinking? ;) | |} ---- Sharding is the instancing that happens in zones to keep them from being too overcrowded. I imagine it'll be a major player in the megaservers. | |} ---- Same zone copied over multiple server instances. Usually based on region or language. You can freely move between shards if the population count allows it. GW2, GW and many other games did it. | |} ---- Rocio's head tilts to one side. "So it's open world instances? I thought the goal was to play with a larger population. Doesn't sharding defeat the purpose?" | |} ---- I can see this being needed in Thayd and Scorchwing. | |} ---- As nice as having more population is, there are 14 servers for NA. I know people worry about low population, but I'm pretty sure there don't need to be 14 times more of us around the AH or in a leveling zone. Odds are that there will be some kind of sharding happening, otherwise you have a completely different, but no less serious, problem. | |} ---- Sort of. It's basically one zone copied multiple times and people placed inside them. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I already asked :( https://twitter.com/DavenportRina/status/507096549395267584 | |} ---- hmm good idea. But as Anlath said, also open for abuse. Then again probably applies to any implementation you can come up with. | |} ---- DC Universe and Tera would like a word with that sentiment. ;) | |} ---- Open for abuse? | |} ---- Shard hopping for grieving. Shard hopping for killing stuff over and over, although whether that's abuse is a different debate. | |} ---- Yeah, but that's a server, not a shard. | |} ---- Hey, all the other ideas they stole from EVE seem to work. | |} ---- ---- Wildstar is not DC Universe or Tera. It never has been. Do you know why I'm here talking to you right now? Because when I came into this beta this forum wasn't a toxic wasteland. My last beta was the FFXIV:ARR beta. That beta forum was like wading through poison. Imagine launch month forum times 1000. Even after the launch, that poisoned community carried over and the game was up so I didn't even look at the forum any more. Remember, Tex, I played alone. Yeah, my husband was there but we have different play styles. I quested alone. I adventured alone. I did all alone. I know what 0 community is. We already have a foundation for a good community. It just takes people continuing to be here and reaching out to others to make it grow even bigger and better for the Megaserver. | |} ---- ---- Fixt. ;) | |} ---- Whatever sounds better in your mind Tex. | |} ---- I think you're missing my point. I am not saying Wildstar *is* those games. Obviously not. ;) My comparison has to do with the business model progression from megaserver to free2play. It's like clockwork. Likewise, check the RP communities in those games. They were there *before* the megaservers. Where are they now? Not there, that's for sure. Not in any real numbers. I know, I know. Just wait and see. Give it a chance. Don't be so quick to judge. Don't let your feelings and past experiences guide your emotions. I get it. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- We are talking about the game. I have no doubt that some fears will be realized. The game might go Free to Play, the RP community may suffer a hit. The community may get rougher than what we want. Maybe all three. But I'm not going to buy into worse case scenario, yet. Everyone has personal tolerance and lines in the sand. I don't care if RP goes completely underground because Rocio has made such a name for himself... but if enough of the RPers leave... that's when I'll move on too. Or maybe I'll start enjoying PvE and PvP again instead of RP. Or maybe I'll get into housing. That's why I'm waiting and seeing and keeping a positive attitude. My hope can last months. So if I leave it will probably mean that Wildstar and I had an irreconcilable difference. | |} ---- ---- ---- I use Xan all the time because Enchanter is OP in BG1. "Our quest is vain!" "Life...is so hollow." "Another day and I am AMAZED we get to see another day." That said, doomsaying is inevitable. It has been so since the population started dwindling. No different now. I am in wait-and-see mode. Stated my opinion once and that should be it. | |} ---- ---- I'll toast to that! | |} ---- Done. Later, y'all. I knew I shouldn't have come here today. :ph34r: | |} ---- My toast > your toast. | |} ---- ---- French toast owns regular toast. Syrup + butter + egg is so OP. | |} ---- For the love of Torm, at least put some cinnamon and butter on it! | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- Try to have a good day Tex. We will see you tomorrow :) | |} ---- ---- Now if only I knew how to use our toaster oven worth a crap maybe I could make some myself. It always seems to burn it when I use it. I would play the game some, decideding mostly to play with my stormalon slinger until the unity happens, but my net is not cooperating and is dropping constantly. Maybe I can use it some later when mom takes my sister to work. | |} ---- I also think the RP community will be fine if the RP community bands together and continues behave as Evindragons have since day 1. History is only doomed to repeat itself if people make the same mistakes over and over. Learn from the past and do something different to keep the community alive. | |} ---- Pfft, Guilds. Guilds are just steps on the road to world domination.... BWAHAHAHAHA!! :) | |} ---- ---- *pokes head in, slurps some coffee....* This... kind of makes me want to create a story arc..... or maybe a short story. Hrm. | |} ---- EVE is the only thing that CCP does. They don't have anyone breathing down the back of their throats when things go south. I don't know that NCSoft is going to allow for a slow growth method. | |} ---- ---- If we're talking about EVE here, it's an epic tale of betrayal, brother against brother, and the darker side of human nature. With a tragic ending where the "good guy" probably gets shot in the back. I love the heck out of EVE, but it is not for everyone. Not even in an RP sense. On the one hand, no other game allows you the freedom to actually go BE a vile, murderous, sociopathic pirate. On the other - every other game except for EVE protects you from the people who enjoy being vile, murderous, sociopathic pirates. So yeah, be careful what you wish for there :) To relate this back to Wildstar, imagine if the Dominion were a leaderless anarchy of competing feudal houses and the Exiles were a bunch of bloodthirsty raiders living out on the fringe. | |} ---- All the bunnies and hamsters built space ships and flew away into the stars with the lizards, rocks, toasters, zombies, cowboys, and noble lords. And they all went in search of the space elves. The end. | |} ---- I'll get back to you. Soon. (muwahaha.) I'm actually going to do a little research and post a story. | |} ---- ---- We certainly wouldn't have the Good-Evil Threads in that case. Right now I'm writing a story called "How much foreshadowing and shipping can I fit into a single chapter?" By Rocio | |} ---- (Again, re: EVE since I'm not sure who you were replying to there - clicky here to read some of the "stories") PvP in EVE is on a much bigger scale than other games, generally :) Wildstar included. I would not mind seeing a territorial control system in Wildstar to encourage open-world PvP (and RP), but we would need maps built specifically to allow that. | |} ---- I actually made the same request a few minutes ago in the feedback thread before I started catching up on this morning's Coffee thread. I think that would resolve a lot of the concerns regarding the lack of an RP megaserver. While I understand where you were going with it, and your request was a very similar idea, I think it's less likely to go anywhere simply because it asks for a way to exclude people, which is the opposite of what they're trying to do with the megaserver. The solution needs to be something that is separate enough to discourage trolls, but still welcoming. | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm hoping eventually we get some more zones like Farside, so perhaps the territorial control would be both sides trying to take over Nexus's moons? Why? You're going to end up with 12 character slots. ^_^ | |} ---- Go with what you like best aesthetically. I know that I can't be happy with a character that's not photogenic. Because Screenshot all the things! | |} ---- I say go Mordesh. Because a gloomy, snarky, crack-shot Mordesh spellslinger would be awesome fun to roleplay with :) | |} ---- This reminds me of one of my favorite quotes: "Better to light a candle than curse the darkness." And Crinde, go Mordesh if you want to be tall and Aurin if you want to be small. I always choose non-human if possible. | |} ---- I think it's actually EVE's biggest weakness. In theory, the moral ambiguity gives you a bunch of different colors and creates a vibrant world where everyone has their own motivations and interests. In practice, it all slops into a brown, goopey mess in which there is little color or substance. It's the great cost of being in an MMORPG. If everyone gets free range with the color palette, but they are the only things in the game that provide it with any structure, eventually everything turns into mud. Having the overarching structure behind it provides a very important story idea in Wildstar. You can use the skeleton of the faction divide in any way you want, whether you respect it, love it, ignore it, hate it, but it's there. And, at the very least, everyone has a frame of reference for your character. It's why I like Wildstar's story so much. It's very frontier-America, in a way, I think intentionally. There's this backdrop of huge, momentous changes, settlement, war, and it's all exploding all around you, not working in some distant way. But they give our characters a lot of leeway to work in and around the system, a lot more than WoW did anyway. I'm having fun making my characters now, even if I've only got two ready for deployment in an actual RP scenario. | |} ---- Is there a difference in the way to do things? Like jumping, running, etc? I made a Mechari the other day, got to level 11 with her. But I just can't go on playing her because I can't stand the way she runs. It looks like she is trying to knock herself out with her knees and she seems so much slower than my other characters. | |} ---- ---- Sometimes you gotta in those details just right. | |} ---- I have always loved the gloomy, snarky, dark characters. That's the main reason I played a Warlock in WoW :) I have an Aurin Esper. She is too cute! lol But fits with the Esper image. Mordesh it is! | |} ---- No, I meant character creation for tons of new characters :) BTW: Backup plan if Megaservers is really the end of Wilidstar: | |} ---- Male Aurin act really bright and sparky. Female Aurin are cute. Male Mordesh are very Professor like and Cerebral. Female Mordesh can be like the Goth girls. With a huge hip swing. Male Humans are really like Han Solo in how they emote and walk, with some silliness thrown in. Female humans swing their arms when they walk and have pretty normal animations. Male Granok=Dudebro omgfootball Female Granok are like "Tsk! Giirrrl... I know you did not just wear red pumps with a pink skirt." | |} ---- You're going to have gender reassignment therapy and go around wearing a golden clamshell underwear in public? Not much of a back up plan.... | |} ---- All things said, I hope megaservers aren't the end for Wildstar. I love Wildstar, I love it so much it's basically ruined all other traditional MMORPGs for me. So despite my voluminous documented misgivings, EVE is my only backup plan. I really don't want to do the backup plan. Outside my old corp, people hate me. | |} ---- In Tera, the covered top half would be more unusual. | |} ---- Mordesh are cool but be aware they stick their butts out and wiggle them when they run. That took some getting used to. Also, Heidi is green and when she swims she reminds me of a frog. Lol | |} ---- ---- That's a good idea. :D I've decided on my last names. Except for the characters I haven't made yet. | |} ---- I won't be ever creating new chars after Megaservers, because I'll always be over cap. | |} ---- I tried to play eve. Got bored after a couple weeks when I hit the first major isk wall(ships prices increase 10x per size and at battlecruiser, you're looking at a lot of farming for something that you're going to lose) and realized that I had done more math in the time I was playing that game than for most of the last year. There's hardcore, then there's a toxic community wrapped in an obtuse spreadsheet simulator. | |} ---- I'm happy to get 12. I don't think I could handle more. Plus I want free spaces in case they ever make more classes for the races. Or new races in general. (Still would play a Protostar clone.) :D | |} ---- Well, fingers crossed, if they make new classes and races, they'll give us more slots. But yeah, I could be in trouble when that happens :( | |} ---- ---- Yeah, your only recourse is to join a corp. As long as you're willing to do what you're told and fly what they ask and train what they want, they're often fine with buying your ships, books, and mats. In the end, though, I can't go back to XIV or WoW after Wildstar. Wildstar's too fun, too fast, and too full of awesome. | |} ---- I played through the last of the main story line in Ffxiv , and the story is sooo... anemic. The writing and voice acting was tops though. But the housing in Wildstar is so wonderful. I can't go back to a game with no house! | |} ---- I played WoW for years and loved it, well the early years that is. Since leaving it, I have been looking for a game that will keep my attention and have me playing it for years. I am really hoping Wildstar is that game. I am keeping my hopes up :) The only back up plan I have is to join my hubby in AA. Which I don't want to do, it's not my kind of game. | |} ---- TERA is actually looking like a reasonable alternative. I keep my hopes up for Wildstar, but will probably play a bit of TERA on the side. | |} ---- That and I just can't stand tab targeting anymore. Freeform telegraphed combat is suh-weet! | |} ---- Yea. I was a Pirate bomber. Yar! The pirate life for me! | |} ---- Now, why doesn't this surprise me at all?!? :P | |} ---- I tried TERA, but it was in beta. I haven't really gotten back into it. I should give it another try. | |} ---- I played Tera for about six months, maxed one character and started leveling alts. The biggest issue with the game was that the combat was the only thing it had in its favor. There was almost literally nothing else to do in-game. They tried with the political system, but that ended up being a major flop at the time. Even with one of the best combat systems I've ever played, it couldn't compensate for the lack of alternative activities. Keep in mind this was several years ago, so I don't know what's been added since then. Now, if some brave developer took, for example, ArcheAge's huge selection of non-combat activities and mashed it together with Tera's combat system, I'd be there in a heartbeat. Sadly, it hasn't happened yet, but WS is the closest I've seen, which is why I'm sticking with it for now. | |} ---- You totally look like a pirate :) I co-lead a wormhole alliance. We like to think of ourselves as the last bastion of freedom out on the frontier where the big alliances can't bring their capital fleets, and the odds are even. We've got miners, pirates, freebooters, scoundrels, law-abiding mission runners, merchants, builders, and all kinds of people in our alliance. We have our home system and we raid and pillage the other ones that connect to us every so often. We're nice folks, but come into our system and we'll shoot first and not bother to ask questions. The one thing we have in common? We're not willing to bow down to a massive, 10,000 person alliance just to play the game. So we go where those guys are afraid to. And when they come in our wormhole? Yeah, we remind them why they're afraid. :D To think I started off in EVE as a simple asteroid miner. | |} ---- The sentient magitek was such an asspull. Also apparently I suck at toast. Are ou not suppose to cook it with the butter on it but put the butter on after you toasted it so the bread won;t tear when you spread it? | |} ---- ---- Yeah I noticed that the sandboxy things in archeage look cool but the combat looks like boring korean grindfest mmo. | |} ---- Just take the butter out of the fridge before you put the toast in the toaster. By the time the toast is done, the butter should be soft enough to not destroy your toast. :) If the butter's still hard, put it in the microwave for no more than 10 seconds. | |} ---- I like it, but I want the tea. | |} ---- If I can remember that the next time the urge for toast strikes me I will try that. I am much more used to using fake, they used to say it's good for us but now claim we can't digest it right butter. | |} ---- ---- Who's the corpse on the ground behind you? | |} ---- I dunno. I would argue Vic totally looks the Pirate. I look like the weapons officer on the Pirate's ship that's a little TOO happy to blow away the civilian freighter when they don't have enough loot to make it worth ransoming. "What's that? You only have 1 MIL ISK? Hope you have clones." *KABOOM!* or.. "The hell?! He paid the ransom!" *looks at explosion outside his ship window* "Huh. Didn't expect him to. My bad. Ummm.. 50% discount to our next victim?" | |} ---- Oh man do we have some different opinions. Those cut scenes and voiceover work can sometimes be a boon, but I wanted to straight up murder Minfilia and, later, Alphinaud. In fact, I had a mild distaste for even the best speaking roles. I hated the voiceovers so much. I don't really like most voiceover work, though. Too many ways it can grind on my nerves. | |} ---- Wooooow. Something tells me this happened. | |} ---- They've really improved it. Really. Go watch the new ones on YouTube. Urianger... marry me please.... | |} ---- It happens. Chua done same in EvE. Chua honest enough to return ransom based on what Chua blew up. | |} ---- Some unfortunate alchemist. I think a ravenous was eating him. | |} ---- Also The twins both clearly look female. Speaking of which where did the girl go to she just got mad and buggered off half way through the plot. Also the one midget girl sitting on that mountain of a man with those gaudy clothes looked like a parrot. | |} ---- Yea. EvE, Shore Leave, Alcohol and Pirating DO NOT MIX. Our lead webbed a ship, hailed it, demanded Ransom. Now, my wing of bombers is just outside, holding in formation. My leader *FORGETS* to tell us they're just chatting and the ship paid the ransom. WE think the guy is stalling, get antsy, decide to go weapons free and make our run. We decloak and drop payload. I instantly get "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?! HE PAID!" to which I reply... "GET CLEAR! SHARKS IN THE WATER! I REPEAT! SHARKS IN THE WATER!" ....and so the hauler was ravaged by more bombs than I can imagine because it wasn't moving by the time the bombs hit it... and.. yea.. oops. | |} ---- No, that pic I posted is of Bishop Constantin Baracca, my RP character. All-around good guy and missionary in foreign space. He brought the Word to the Godless and understanding about the Amarr people to the masses. A guy always willing to set aside everything to listen to someone, even a nonbeliever, talk about their problems. He abhorred the capsuleer games going on as they killed millions, if not billions, of crew members. He had a mission in Matari space where he preached tolerance and understanding. He never, ever shot down another capsuleer in combat and never had to, he spent most of his time fighting on behalf of all four empires against piracy, to protect the innocent traders against the pirates. He was incredibly unpopular among most other capsuleer pilots. He had a few friends, particularly Amarrians who shared his faith and loved him aggravating everyone, but there were people chasing me whenever I left highsec. Literally, people were hunting Constantin simply because he was a nice guy who thought everyone should get along. People wanted to "teach" him the way of the universe (especially the Sansha blowhards). They never did. The man was bulletproof. I got plenty of messages accusing me of being some kind of Christian minister IRL who was trying to spread the gospel on the IGS. Unfortunately, EVE's playerbase isn't always pleased when you make their pilots look like the dicks they are and don't introduce a contrived "ZOGM, I QUESTION MY PATH" fork in their character progression. I was amazed with some of the OOC vitriol I got. For the most part, though, people ignored me. Luckily, people like Pieter and Nicoletta hung out with me. Poor Pieter got in a lot of trouble because of Constantin's message. | |} ---- I kept hoping the girl would return as the evil twin. So disappointed. I sort of want to go back to try thief when it comes, but dread that grind. >.< And forced grouping with strangers to get the story... No thanks. That's one thing I love in Wildstar are the separate story instances away from the group mentality. It's nice to get to relax and explore rather than rush. | |} ---- ---- I'm still mad at square for kuja. That is not the body of a male and yet you insist it is. | |} ---- No no. I meant you, the actual Vic. Looked like a Pirate. Aramis or Athos specifically. (They're musketeers, but they were outlaws!) | |} ---- I'm not allowed to move my Sims into my wife's neighborhoods. They're 'disruptive'. | |} ---- They weren't always, it depends on whether not the king was listening to the cardinal at that moment or not. | |} ---- It's kind of off topic but I was watching totalbiscuit and his wife's video of the stream of them trying sims 4 and it feels like I'm damaging my facial muscles laughing so hard. I can link if you guys want. | |} ---- Well, I'd first like to suggest to both Lankybrit and Kytar that you please please please get the server name right while it's still a server? :( Evindra wants to have a word with this "Elvindra" trollop. >_> I would really love it if they would add an "achievement" title "of Servername". That way all of us who remember our OG server fondly can choose a title to represent and remember: Tep Tris of Evindra Teneko Koneko of Thunderfoot Like that. Anyways. I've said it before and I've said it again. I'll keep playing on RP or Megaserver as long as it's fun. I don't know the future. It may suck. I do truly feel bad for the people who feel betrayed or like they've seen it happen before. I hope for the best, and prepare for the worst. You guys are awesome. It's not the server name or server flag that makes it awesome. It's you - the players. And my player may not sit around and RP much, but I will trot my rubber-banding Mechari butt over to stand guard over any of you that find you are being griefed. -T. Proud Evindragon and Thunderfeets | |} ---- The actual Vic? | |} ---- ---- Yes'sa! | |} ---- Tee hee. Can't believe I wrote Elvindra. I guess I was thinking of Elvira at the time. | |} ---- The sad part is that my name isn't actuall Victor Van Meter. Apparently a few people think it is, even though I've clearly posted pictures of myself and I'm obviously not the guy they're looking for on facebook. It's not like I'm overly worried. Everyone on my Metal Monday mailing list knows my IRL name because I send it from my work address. | |} ---- What kind of car? Mustang or a Mini Van? | |} ---- Don't worry about it. I got my only one ages ago for having a go at the Chua nut. | |} ---- I'm going to shock no one but.... I'm a lady.:( | |} ---- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=acQ6jLe3R8E | |} ---- 2014 Chevy Equinox. *sighs* I was hoping to convince her to grab my Caliber so I could upgrade. *grumble* | |} ---- Yes, but you don't have what looks like a legit name over your head XD I'm not like Adorable McKinnsey. Although I wouldn't mind being Victor Van Meter. That name sounds awesome. | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- Well, I wouldn't go that far. We know you're female though :) | |} ---- Hey!!!!! :O | |} ---- | |} ---- Rocio's reaction. Sponsored by: The United Koala Federation | |} ---- *Shakes head* Pika-piiiii. :( | |} ---- Was totally going to use my raise to try to convince her to let me get a Jag F-Type. Ah well. Safer and more family friendly to keep the Caliber anyway. Plus, my daughter likes the Alien Spaceship green. | |} ---- Set up on this server, gonna play my role. Gonna show those folks on Lightspire! Got some cool stories but no money to burn, at least my background story's inspired. Wrote a thousand lines of text, well I've got drama to spare. Some non-rp'rs troll me but I just don't care, I'm an rp addict for life with bright purple hair. Viva Elvindra! Viva Elvindra! | |} ---- ---- ---- I stopped playing FFXIV because I couldn't get enough of my friends to play for us to have a stable group to do the group stuff with. I had the same problem with GW2 :( I really liked the world, the setting, and the content of both games - but without people that I could trust to not be jerks, it just didn't work. | |} ---- 1967 shelby cobra best car ever and I don't even drive. Speaking of which we need sweet cars in wildstar. That was the one thing that was okay about Definace. | |} ---- "Yes but would you be caught UNdead...?" *gets sniped* ((One too many, Rocio)) | |} ---- ---- ---- Very, very true. In my younger days I had 68 Mustang CS. Chrome pipes, 4.7 V8. Painted White with a red and black pony racing stripe decal. We called her the Pale Horse "..and upon her, death rode." ...I miss that car. On the upside, that car paid for my wedding. ...in full. lol | |} ---- ---- ---- I love the hair detail ^_^ | |} ---- I don't think many of the coffee people are threatening to leave. Most of us play on Evindra, though, and we're not happy about being put on a server where we won't have any place to do open world RP without attracting trolls. | |} ---- This would have made more sense sooner, before we started talking about things like cars and stopped complaining. | |} ---- ---- I tried to make a Rally Vincent slinger at first but the name was taken. I didn't really care about the gender that much but that character is kind of awesome. Gunsmith(hell it's in the NAME OF THE SHOW!) Awesome taste in guns and cars, and a damn good shot. Maybe needs better taste in friends( Minnie is INSANE), and slightly more sense... hell in the ova the ATF easily dragoons her into helping them because she decided to sell/ display select fire firearms without a class three license! | |} ---- Yep. But I needed to say what I needed to say. Because Wildstar. :-P And I don't need to go off on a tangent about my Jezebel. She's a Harley. | |} ---- ---- ---- Wildstar needs "special effects" clothing. I mean.. even the decade old horse engine that is WoW can create Epic Angel Wing transparent armor.. we need some cool sci-fi stuff like that! | |} ---- We aren't kids anymore. Screw the trolls. They can (and will) be ignored. RP in a warzone. RP in your housing plot. Don't let lesser minds win. (edit: I need a chua sticker for my back winshield) | |} ---- I've been rp'ing in games for a really long time, and while I'm not saying trolling doesn't happen I can say that I don't see it happen all that often, and when it does it's usually from a tiny percentage of the population. The fact is that rp has become such a huge part of gamer culture that there are more people who sympathize with people who rp in games even if they themselves don't rp in games than there are people who give others crap about it. I do think that having its own channel is a must even for rp servers, and I've always kept personal rp between characters to pm's. The fact is that just because I like to rp doesn't mean I like seeing chat flooded with paragraphs of rp between people who aren't attempting to limit their rp so that others feel welcome. I try to keep my rp to no longer than a tweets worth of text whenever possible. | |} ---- I went to supper thing due to church one time and one of the guys was taking the kids, like 10 ish on rides on his bike. not sure the brand but eh. Scared the shit out of me, I don't know if I could stand the tight turns on a motorcycle even today. Also I am fat and not very strong. Car due to not having to keep it up with my legs and more armor sounds like a better idea for me... also storage. | |} ---- S...sorry but I disagree. Don't want to look like a lit up christmas tree... :unsure: Stuff like the Medic raid set is more than enough bling in my book. | |} ---- :mellow: Arathian. Give Tenner some lessons in imagination, would you? lol | |} ---- Magical see through skirts. | |} ---- ---- The problem is my imagination is kind of housed in the gutter. I can't tell you how many times I have been talking to you guys and tabed looking at...... VERY ARTISTIC PICTURES THAT NOBODY SHOULD HAVE ISSUES WITH ME VIEWING. | |} ---- Yeah that's not bling that's a rave. It stabs at the eyes.. I mostly want the most epic of longcoats and the most snazzy of hats. | |} ---- I think this game taxes my videocard enough as it is :P | |} ---- If it blinks, moves or has animations, I'm okay with those. But IF I'm going work my arse off killing Carbine's dungeons and raids of doom, I better look like I'm out of the Tron's prototyper's *cupcake* dream. | |} ---- ---- ---- That is horrible and would cause way too many lag problems. Pbbbt hahahaha! :lol: | |} ---- ---- My guild decided that we would all join the Exile side of the guild, with the megaserver coming. | |} ---- Yes, but subscription would go up 4,000%. Primarily in Asia. | |} ---- Available at shady merchants in your capital of choice. Only 300p per slot. | |} ---- I also like the idea that someone would get a screen shot swear up and down it's real, and have someone sit by Kit for like 14 hours and see nothing and call him a liar. | |} ---- The only bad thing about this joke is I can almost FEEL someone readying up to call me a victim blamer or something. | |} ---- While I appreciate the sentiment, it's not been my experience. Not that I'm discounting what you're saying, it just doesn't take many people to disrupt RP. It doesn't take more than one naked level 1 in Stormwind's bar scene on an RP server running around spamming racist epithets to derail RP all over, and that's an actual RP server. The only way it happened in EVE was because everything is in text; there's no open world to troll in. Happened on FFXIV on both of their unofficial RP servers. And it will happen here. While I can drop them on ignore, the problem is that if you're throwing an RP event, then someone runs in and starts being disruptive as possible (emoting inappropriately, fastflowing the text box, interjecting fake RP posts shooting people at random and drawing a few people into responding and then forcing everyone to break to call him out as "not actually here"). It's not a good thing, it's going to happen, and it doesn't take more than one or two people running by that stop out of a hundred that pass to make the experience miserable. So the RP community retreats to housing and private channels, but then how do new people find RP? It used to be they'd log into Evindra and, boom, nobody was going to insult them if they asked for an RP guild because it's an RP server. Now people won't ask and certainly won't strike up random RP discussion in the open world as I'm prone to doing. I mean, make no mistake, I'm not going anywhere, I fully get what the devs are saying, but as it stands this is not going to benefit RP in any considerable way. It is a straight up 100% downgrade as far as open world RP goes, and open world random RP is what I like best. A global chat channel is going to be an incredibly poor substitute, and really does go to show that the devs actually don't know how RP is done. It's just something we'll have to live with, though. | |} ---- ---- But her shirt is the only thing protecting the universe from the awesomeness of her chest. If it were to be exposed the whole space-time continuum would explode, the fabric of reality would be torn apart! The Chua would start loving trees and rejecting technology and be the curviest species! The Aurin would become the ruthless, sadistic leaders of the Empire! The Draken would become pacifist diplomats and their ladies would look like the female Skeech! The Mechari would become more kinder and friendler than Freebots! The Lopp would cease to exist! Drusera would be a dual-wielding stripperific godlike bounty hunter! Durek Stonebreaker would become a sane strategist! ... But it'd be totally worth it! | |} ---- D...dang I actually didn't even see that angle. Yeah better be careful you don't raise your threat levels any more and attract some serious outrage-aggro. :ph34r: | |} ---- Totally shopped. I can see the pixels! :P I just remembered that I am sad because Dott came upon the Goldensun Dawngazer, and in glee Chua killed that magnificent animal. But, alas, no Goldensun essence dropped. :( No sparkly gold Chua for me. :( | |} ---- Then again I can try to cover myself and say that "threat" is just another way to say attention. Let's face it if a mob is attacking you it's paying attention to you. But so is when you walk into a room and everyone's heads whip around to stare at you. Also these outfits would be made for females look wise but males can wear them. If man faye has taught me anything is that the outfits get you equal attention whether or not you are male or female. The clothes are the same. | |} ---- ---- Xila where did you put the eye bleach?? /wave Tex | |} ---- ---- ----